


A Million More Sunrises

by jostenminyard (onceuponahundred)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/jostenminyard
Summary: Renee asks the Foxes to go on a hike to see a sunrise together. Surprisingly they all agree and Neil realizes he can't wait to have many more sunrises with his family.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 40





	A Million More Sunrises

Neil's breath continues to grow even more ragged as he places one foot in front of the other. His thighs were screaming in pain and his chest was tight as he struggled to take in a deep enough breath. His gaze is focused downward on his hiking boots that were covered in mud and god knows what else by this point. 

“Whose fucking idea was it to go on this goddamn hike?” 

Neil turns around, eyes falling on Nicky who was struggling even more than he was. Neil was used to the flatness of the court and his usual running routes were also pretty level for the most part. He never had to walk upwards before and his body was not liking it as much as he had hoped. 

Someone on the team had decided to go on a group hike, thinking that it would be a good time for bonding. He didn’t remember who suggested it but at this point, he wanted to strangle whoever it was. 

“I thought it would be nice of us to enjoy a beautiful sunrise together.” 

Renee smiles serenely back at everyone from her position at the front of the group with Andrew. Neil can’t begrudge the fact that she was actually being sincere. She was also probably the reason that Andrew had so readily agreed to this and where Andrew went Nicky, Aaron and Kevin followed. Dan, Matt, and Allison had, of course, all jumped on the idea as soon as Renee suggested it, wanting to have time spent together as a group. 

Neil had been the only one who was hesitant about hiking up a mountain for no other reason than to see the sun peek up over the horizon. He had seen many a sunrise and he didn’t see what was special about viewing it from a higher point of view. But Andrew had agreed to go along which meant that Neil was also somewhat interested, just to see what exactly had caught Andrew’s attention about a stupid hike. 

“It’s only a few more minutes to the top. We’ll be fine.” 

Neil slides a sharp glance to Dan who didn’t seem to have any problem walking up the steep incline they had been traveling on. She was barely out of breath and he couldn’t see any sign of sweat beading on her forehead. 

She smiles at him cheerily. “Come on, Neil. It’ll be gorgeous at the top. I promise.” 

He keeps his mouth shut, knowing that if he opened it to say anything he would not be able to stop himself from saying something that wasn’t warranted. He looks ahead, eyes catching on Andrew who is in between Renee and Kevin. Renee seems to be the only one talking with Kevin looking mad that they were even wasting precious practice time on this and Andrew listening to her words, but not contributing any of his own. 

Andrew must feel the weight of eyes on him because he half turns, looking over his shoulder. His eyes meet Neil’s for a brief second before he turns back around, not sparing Neil another glance. 

Neil looks back down at his feet, at the laces of his boots that Andrew had slipped onto his feet this morning when they had woken up at the crack of dawn to start this stupid hike. He had grumbled the whole time, making a fuss about having to wake up early. Andrew had kept quiet, only getting Neil ready and shepherding him out the door. Neil didn’t know what it was that drew Andrew to agree to this and he didn’t know if he wanted to find out. 

They were getting close to the peak. Neil could tell from the way his teammates’ talk became more excited. When they finally got to the top, the sun was just starting to peek over the skyline. 

The group comes to a halt, everyone a little bit mesmerized by the sunlight that was now streaming out. Neil stares out across the world, looking down at the trees. He then turns, looking around to the people that woke up immensely early just so they could all take a hike together. It’s at that moment he realizes while sure, he’s seen a million sunrises. He’s never seen a sunrise surrounded by his family and it’s at that moment he thinks about how he can’t wait to watch a million more sunrises with his family. 

Andrew shows up by his side as everyone starts to take pictures of one another. Neil can hear Allison instructing Matt how to get the perfect lighting for a picture of the girls. Andrew doesn’t say anything so neither does Neil. They stand side by side, looking out at the sun and thinking about how they were relieved to see it rise once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
